<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Communion by silvertrumpets (sonsofgondor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678937">Communion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsofgondor/pseuds/silvertrumpets'>silvertrumpets (sonsofgondor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Rimming, discussed mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsofgondor/pseuds/silvertrumpets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse AU set during the filming of Fellowship. </p><p>Viggo goes into heat on the day of a shoot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Viggo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a little too much fun with this one. Shoutout to my partner for being my springboard/proofreader and the good folk of Horny LOTR Jail for having my back whenever I start screaming. </p><p>Split into three chapters for ease of reading: if you’re here for the porn and not the buildup, chapter 3 is for you. </p><p>I’ve taken a bunch of liberties here including but not limited to: the layout of the Cuntebago, Viggo’s hairstyle, general A/B/O dynamics, etc., etc. It’s all fiction, just for fun, you know the drill. This is also my first Omegaverse fic and I don’t know what I’m doing. But if you’re here I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You ordered me </em>
</p><p>
  <em>off my knees,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>into your arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t to beg </em>
</p><p>
  <em>that I knelt; only</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to see you once</em>
</p><p>
  <em>from below. </em>
</p><p>              — from “Communion” by Viggo Mortensen</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Viggo should never have taken the goddamn role. </p><p>He’s a method actor, damnit, and he’s having a world of trouble keeping up the definitive Alpha energy of Aragorn at all times. He’s lucky he passes for an Alpha on the exterior and that he’s a hell of a good actor in maintaining with what’s required of him on set, but now...now is the real test. </p><p>He slams the door of the Cuntebago shut and places his sword carefully in the corner by his chair. Nobody else is in here this late, so he can pile an assortment of blankets on the couch and curl up on them while his mind races and his body sweats. As he relishes in the soft fabric on his warm skin, his mind drifts in and out of sex, to that sweet thought of being filled, being bred, but no, no <em> no</em>. Not now. Not here. </p><p>He can’t abandon the next day of shoots, but with the way things are going, he’s sure he will be fully in the throes of heat tomorrow. </p><p>Viggo is normally a controlled person when he’s not in heat. A proper head on his shoulders, a fantastic actor, and a gentle, musing soul. Though that unhinged energy does help him in his art—in all of it except acting. </p><p>He has no idea why he took this role. Playing an Alpha has been fine when he’s been in movies with more sensual scenes, in which he can repurpose his sex drive and fit it into the film. But Aragorn is not the kind of person to go feral with need, to lock himself in his room and wait out his heat in tears the way Viggo might when he has no mate to relieve him. If tomorrow was a fight scene, it might be different, but it’s not, and he knows he can’t play Aragorn convincingly when he’s in heat. Curse Tolkien, curse Peter, curse himself. </p><p>He could look for an Alpha, he knows. There’s a few among the cast. Ian is one, but Viggo is a little daunted by him, and too scared to even consider asking him. If he had thought to do so before now, maybe, but it’s surely too late. </p><p>There’s Sean Astin, but he’s mated and married and Viggo wouldn’t dream of causing infidelity without a strong spoken agreement between all involved parties. </p><p>And there’s Sean Bean. Sean Bean, whose scent is all hanging over the Cuntebago, filling Viggo’s nostrils. To think of it, that smell alone might be enough to give him some relief when he can’t stand it anymore. Viggo can’t deny his attraction to the Alpha, can’t pretend he hasn’t dreamed of a world where Sean might take him, might <em> breed </em>him, but what can he do now? Call Sean and ask? Show up early tomorrow with his legs spread and waiting?</p><p>No, Viggo’s got to face this alone as much as he can. </p><p>He curls up on his newly made nest, whimpering at the pangs of hunger that overtake him. He should go home and eat and try to sleep, but his heightened senses are drinking in the smell of his Alpha trailermate. Maybe if he sneaks a toy or two in tomorrow, Sean’s scent will give him enough to go off of and he can find a relief strong enough to don Aragorn for most of the day without issue. He brought a couple of toys with him to New Zealand, and has them secretly stashed with his things. </p><p>But that’s a big <em> if</em>. Viggo’s heats are always intense, and even a hard fuck only staves off the desire for a few hours. </p><p>Yet it’s the only hope he has. </p><p>After he’s properly drunk on Sean’s smell, Viggo finally makes up his mind to go home for the night and rest up. His body shivers with the anticipation of his heat, and as he grabs his sword to take home with him, he notes the sweatiness of his palms. He hardly recognizes himself as the same man who wore Aragorn’s armor not three hours before. Not a wise, rugged Alpha now, but a lithe little Omega whose body is already begging to be bred. </p><p>It’s going to be a long week. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Orlando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Viggo’s in heat,” Sean announces to Orlando as he steps into the Cuntebago the next morning, taking a deep, long sniff of the air and looking intently at the remnants of Viggo’s nest on the couch. “Or very close to it. <em> Very </em> close.”</p><p>“I thought so,” says Orlando, an Omega himself. “He was sweating so much yesterday he thought it would be a good idea to jump in the lake. I wonder if he thinks he can hide it from us.” He looks at Sean sideways, eyes narrowed as the situation dawns on him. “Sean, are you okay?”</p><p>Sean’s mouth is open, gasping for Viggo’s scent, drinking it in. “Oh, I don’t know…” he says, drawing a hand over the carefully arranged blankets on the couch. “He smells <em> so good. </em>”</p><p>Even Orlando can catch the whiffs of Viggo’s pheromones in the air, though they don’t arouse him the same way they do Sean. To him, Sean’s scent is the overpowering one, but Orlando brushes that aside with the understanding that the two of them are going to have to do something about Viggo. </p><p>Just then, the door of the Cuntebago flings open and Viggo’s standing in the doorway. He’s hunched over, which makes him look smaller than his perfectly average height. His hair is pressed flat to his forehead with sweat, and his face is flushed a deep shade of pink. His sword hangs at his side, but he doesn’t seem to be aware that it’s there. He’s panting, shaking, and so altogether <em> not </em> the Viggo that’s been the set’s own shining light for the past month that Orlando has to study his face for a moment to double check that it’s truly him. </p><p>“Viggo,” says Sean. “You know better.” His nostrils are flaring, his breath ragged and hitched. His hands clench into fists at his side, and he’s looking at Viggo with daggers deep in his eyes. </p><p>Orlando watches the two of them stand off, the only thing keeping them from fucking right there some raw emotion between pride and self-control. He feels both very invasive and very needed. Orlando knows from general Cuntebago gossip that the two of them haven’t established anything about heat partnerships or mating. But with the way they’re looking at each other, Orlando knows there’s nothing else on either man’s mind. </p><p>“Sean?” Orlando asks, tugging on his sleeve. “Sean?”</p><p>Sean growls, eyes flashing on Orlando. He sees just a small touch of something in his eyes that isn’t all-consumed by the hormonal mess standing in the doorway. So he goes for it. </p><p>“Sean, maybe you should step outside for a second while I talk to Vig.”</p><p>“You just want him for yourself,” Sean shoots back at him, taking a step towards him. Orlando is an inch taller, but he has never felt smaller than another person in his life. </p><p>Orlando can’t deny that Viggo’s scent, so much stronger now that he’s <em> here</em>, is pleasant enough to make his own cock twitch in interest. But his duty now is to protect Viggo, and that includes figuring out what to do with the Alpha that’s making Viggo’s legs shake with lust. </p><p>“No, Sean,” Orlando says, forcefully enough to let him know he means business. “Why don’t you just step out for a minute while I talk to him?”</p><p>Sean grumbles, but swings open the door anyway, careful to stay far enough from Viggo as he does so. The two keep staring at each other, Sean’s eyes narrowed and lips twitching, Viggo’s mouth agape as he blinks rapidly. Then Viggo steps inside on shaky legs, looking at Orlando incredulously. </p><p>Orlando sits on the couch, careful to leave enough room for Viggo atop his nest. He pats the pile of blankets. “Come sit.”</p><p>Viggo plops down on his nest, wincing as he does. Orlando feels for him, knows he’s probably wracked with cramps that won’t subside during his heat unless there’s a baby growing in him. </p><p>He takes in Viggo’s features, the beautiful chiseled cheekbones, the way his dark golden hair falls in soft curtains against his jaw, the bright blue eyes currently blown with lust. This man could make any Alpha the happiest person on earth. </p><p>“Do you want Sean?” Orlando asks. “<em>Really </em> want him?”</p><p>“I’ve wanted him since I watched <em> GoldenEye</em>,” Viggo says. His voice is low, like the energy it takes to speak is draining his vocal chords. </p><p>“Why didn’t you ask him before you went into heat?” Orlando asks. It’s no secret that Alphas and Omegas do sometimes find each other in the height of a heat without a pre-existing agreement, but there’s a lot riding on these movies, on the relationship between Sean and Viggo on- and off-camera. Orlando wants to ensure the two don’t breed for naught but need. </p><p>“Too...too nervous,” Viggo says, then backtracks completely. “Oh, why did you send him away? Orlando, I need him <em> in </em>me.”</p><p>Orlando wraps his arms around Viggo, ignoring the heat radiating off him. He moves a strand of sweaty hair away from his flushed face and presses a gentle kiss to Viggo’s temple. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t doing anything rash.”</p><p>Viggo sighs, shudders. He presses his chin down against Orlando’s arm, rocking against him. “I mean...it’d be stupid to let him breed me. Not until after filming’s done, at least. But <em> fuck</em>, I’ve never wanted someone so bad in my life. The fucking <em> smell </em> of him in here, I…” A cramp overtakes him and he doubles over, keening against Orlando. </p><p>“If you’re sure, Vig,” Orlando nuzzles the other Omega gently, holding him close. “Who am I to deny you an Alpha who wants you as badly as Sean does?”</p><p>“Should’ve stayed away,” says Viggo. “Not tempted him. Stupid.”</p><p>“Vig, no,” Orlando says. He tips Viggo’s chin up to look at him directly so he knows he means business. “He wants you. Wanted you before. Trust me.”</p><p>Orlando knows what Sean wants. The last time they’d gone out drinking, Viggo had left early to study his script. Sean, drunk and hanging off Orlando’s shoulder, had watched him walk out and made quite a show of ogling his ass. He’s certain that Sean’s Alpha behavior is amplified like this because it’s <em> Viggo</em>, not just because there’s an Omega in heat in their makeup trailer. </p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t advocate for a rash fucking when you’re in heat,” Orlando tells him. He strokes Viggo’s hair gently, curling his finger around one of the long strands. “But I think you both know how bad you want it, how bad you’ve wanted it <em> before </em>this. It’s not a question of taking advantage, but of culminating your desires.”</p><p>“I think you’re right,” says Viggo. He leans against Orlando’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pulled you into this.”</p><p>“You know I’m always here for you, filthy human,” Orlando tells him, and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. Of course, he’s dreamed of Cuntebago threesomes, as much as he’s dreamed of him and Viggo playing together, loving each other together. “No Omega competition here. I mean, if you ever wanted to share, I wouldn’t say no…”</p><p>Viggo smiles, and the sight of it makes Orlando grin back. “Yes. Yes, but ask me again when I’m not leaking,” says Viggo. “And thank you, Orli.” He gives Orlando a quick peck on the lips, enough to get Orlando’s heart racing a bit. But he lets it simmer—today Viggo needs relief, and he’s going to make sure the stunning Omega gets what he deserves and more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One day. ONE DAY I will write a Sean/Viggo/Orlando threesome. </p><p>Sex next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean’s pacing outside the Cuntebago with a very obvious erection and enough curses in his mouth to last a lifetime. He can’t hear what Orlando is saying to Viggo, but he dreads it. Guesses it’s probably “no, don’t let him breed you, don’t let your heat make decisions for you.”</p><p>That little Omega is going to ruin everything. </p><p>Okay, that’s not entirely true. Sean would take Orlando too if he asked, would take him right now if it weren’t for the scent of Viggo filling his lungs and images of Viggo filling his head. Sean’s wanted Viggo since the first instant he saw him, and it only amplified when he smelled the Omega on him. </p><p>And now, the smell of Viggo’s slick has sent him to the edge of sanity. His cock, which had started throbbing the moment he smelled Viggo this morning and gotten hard the second he saw him, is twitching relentlessly as images of Viggo manifest in his mind. He <em> needs </em> his mouth on Viggo’s hole, lapping up his slick and tongue-fucking him til Viggo’s sobbing, <em> begging </em> for the cock Sean is more than happy to give him. He wants to fucking <em> breed </em> Viggo, fill him up and coax him back down when he’s ready. His Alpha instincts are on overdrive, and he slams his fist against the wall of the Cuntebago in frustration. </p><p>Just then, Orlando steps out. He says nothing, just holds the door open for Sean and nods, a soft smile on his lips. </p><p>Sean takes the door and returns the smile. “Thank you,” he says, hoping Orlando gets the message of all he’s thanking him for. </p><p>“Have fun,” says Orlando cheerfully with a quick wink before he sneaks away. </p><p>Sean steps inside and is met full-on with the sweet, overbearing scent of Viggo. His eyes dart to where Viggo is curled on the couch, looking smaller than he is, his hair sweaty against his neck and his sharp cheeks painted red. He needs to <em> consume </em> this man, he thinks. </p><p>“Do you consent?” Sean says, standing over Viggo. He lifts his chin up with a finger so he can see his mouth move as the Omega replies:</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you want this? Heat aside, do you want this?” asks Sean. </p><p>“Yes, Sean, oh <em> God</em>, yes Sean!” says Viggo, practically shaking with want. </p><p>Sean kisses him then, all tongue and teeth and passion as he presses his hands to the back of the couch so Viggo is trapped there. Viggo claws at him, trying to pull him even closer, but Sean remains in charge, strong and secure as his Alpha instincts command his body. </p><p>“Wanted you for so long, Viggo,” Sean says, nipping hard at the Omega’s neck, purpling his skin between his teeth—not a bond, but a hint. “God, you smell so <em> good</em>, <em>taste </em>so good.” He moves back to Viggo’s lips, darting his tongue between his open mouth as the man beneath him keens into it, moaning with need and desire. </p><p>“Sean,” Viggo whines, bucking his hips up towards Sean. The noise is honey-sweet from Viggo’s throat, the clear desperation in the sound making Sean fist a hand in Viggo’s hair.  </p><p>“<em>Mine</em>,” says Sean, not elaborating but hoping Viggo gets the notion. Not <em> mine </em> as in claimed, but <em> mine </em>as in right now, at this moment. The word makes Viggo claw at Sean’s chest, lips flashing swollen against Sean’s mouth. The Omega squirms, managing to slide off the couch and onto his knees in front of Sean. He looks up at Sean, all angelic with his blue eyes wide and hair framing his face. </p><p>“What are you doing down there?” Sean asks, smiling. </p><p>“Remembering,” says Viggo. His mouth is parted slightly, his forehead creased. </p><p>“Come here,” Sean orders, though his heart is so full it might burst out of his chest if not for the Alpha energy telling him to empty himself in this man before he explodes. “Now.” </p><p>Viggo does, and Sean wraps his arms around him, kissing him deeply. “I’m going to fuck you, okay?” he says, pressing fingertips to Viggo’s nipples, which are hardened through his shirt. </p><p>“Yes,” breathes Viggo. “Please. Fuck, oh, <em> God</em>, yes.” </p><p>Sean tears Viggo’s clothes off like a starving man tearing into meat. He tosses the remnants haphazardly around the Cuntebago, not caring about anything but <em> Viggo.</em> When Viggo’s left in nothing but his underwear, Sean breathes in deeply. </p><p>“On the couch. Face away from me.”</p><p>Viggo obeys, and Sean crouches down so he’s eye-level with Viggo’s ass. Viggo’s ass, round and perfect. Viggo’s ass, which has created a wet spot on his underwear. Fuck. </p><p>Sean yanks his underwear down, making Viggo yelp at the aggression of it. He doesn’t give the Omega time to think before he has his hands on either side of Viggo’s ass and his nose pressed against the sweet cleft of his crack. He sniffs, letting the smell of Viggo’s body fill his lungs, electrifying his whole body, making his cock throb and his heart quicken. Then he spreads Viggo open and presses his tongue to his wet hole. </p><p>Viggo’s slick is like an explosion in his mouth. Sean has bred Omegas before, of course, but he’s never tasted anything so sweetly divine as Viggo. He laps at the waiting hole, registering the strings of moans and curses from Viggo’s lips as he does. The desire to bury his cock in him is overwhelming, but he allows himself more time with Viggo’s twitching hole against his mouth. The fucking <em> taste </em> somehow goes straight to his cock, enticing him, begging for him. </p><p>“You taste so good,” Sean praises him when he comes up for air. “Gonna fuck you so hard.” Viggo’s hole is open and leaking, trying to make room for Sean’s knot. The sight makes Sean’s entire body shiver. </p><p>“Please fuck me,” Viggo agrees, bucking his hips back towards Sean. His body has calmed its tremors now that he’s getting the pleasure he seeks, but Sean notes that he’s still shaking with need, his thighs trembling and his skin glistening with sweat. “Please fill me, Sean, oh, I need you, please, touch me, fuck me, oh...”</p><p>Sean stands up to lean over Viggo’s back, nipping at his ear. “Wanted you for so fucking <em> long</em>, Viggo. When I first smelled you, I <em> knew </em> I had to have you. Had to <em> breed </em>you.”</p><p>Viggo lets out a choked cry. “Sean, Sean, please get inside me, take me, breed me, I’m yours.”</p><p>Sean doesn’t know if it’s the heat talking, but he knows for damn sure he wants Viggo to be his. Wants it more than anything. The possibility of it makes his blood burn, his adrenaline kick into overdrive. </p><p>Sean tears his own pants off so fast that the air quickens with the movement. He practically claws his underwear off and lets out a breathy sigh as he clasps his hand around his hard cock. His knot is already heavy at the base of it, his balls begging to empty themselves inside the ripe hole in front of him. And when Viggo turns his head back to look at Sean, the sight of that sweet, perfect face addled with need makes Sean roar with desperation. </p><p>Viggo’s leaking nonstop from his hole, slick and Sean’s saliva shining at the cleft of his ass as Sean rubs his cock against the waiting opening. Viggo wails, rocks back against Sean, and Sean would chuckle at his eagerness if he wasn’t just as needy himself.  </p><p>So he grasps either side of Viggo’s hips and thrusts deep into him, groaning at the slick heat of Viggo’s hole around his cock. </p><p>“Mmm, you like that, don’t you, little Omega?” Sean croons, leaning over Viggo’s back, nuzzling his nose into his damp hair. </p><p>“Yes,” chokes Viggo, and Sean notes that his hands are clenched into fists. “Oh, I love it. <em> Fuck</em>, Sean!”</p><p>“This is what you need. Your greedy little arse, begging to be filled. Fucking <em> leaking </em> for it.” He growls against Viggo’s throat, grazes his teeth over the supple skin. </p><p>“Harder!” Viggo begs, and Sean smirks at the desperation. He guesses Viggo has been trying to control his heat since its onset, and now he’s privy to Viggo unhinged. </p><p>He clasps his hands around Viggo’s shoulders, using the new leverage to slam into him harder. Viggo’s stuck between the couch and Sean’s stomach, and Sean holds onto him tightly enough to ensure he can’t go anywhere. </p><p>And he knows Viggo never would. </p><p>Sean’s thrusts are erratic, his body taking what it wants, relishing in the open, willing Omega beneath him. Sean’s almost delirious from the pleasure, from the moans and cries in the air, from the fact it’s <em> Viggo’s </em> hole oozing slick around his cock, making his knot throb. </p><p>He has the sudden desire to see Viggo’s face, watch his mouth move to the sound of his moans. So he says, “I want to see you” and Viggo goes limp, waiting for a command. Sean pulls out gently, making Viggo whine and toss his head at the loss, but he grasps his shoulders and lays him down on the couch. Sean presses a hard kiss to the pink lips, sighing contentedly as Viggo relishes in the kiss, mouth open and searching as his body writhes and bucks with need. </p><p>Sean lifts Viggo’s legs up over his shoulders, not surprised by Viggo’s flexibility but encouraged by it. “<em>Made </em> to be fucked, Viggo,” Sean tells him fondly, lining his cock up before slamming into Viggo’s ass again. </p><p>“Made to be yours,” replies Viggo, and the response makes Sean’s heartbeat quicken. </p><p>This angle drives Sean out of his mind. From here, he can see Viggo’s eyes glaze in and out of alertness, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, unable to control the way his body offers itself up to the greedy Alpha inside it. When Viggo’s eyes flick to Sean, they’re alight with passion, flashing ice blue against the pink rouge of his cheeks. </p><p>And from here he can see Viggo’s sweet cock jostling with every movement, pre-cum already smeared on his abs. Viggo’s cock is gorgeous—fat, even, for an Omega, and Sean makes a mental note to blow the living daylights out of Viggo the next time he has the chance. </p><p>And there’s the noises. Viggo’s heat has him delirious. Every time Sean moves, Viggo lets out a grunt or a cry or a moan. Some sounds get stuck in his throat, and others are yelled so loud that Sean has to muffle him by pressing their lips together. Sean can feel himself losing control with every thrust, and watching Viggo come apart beneath him only ramps up his Alpha instincts even more. </p><p>Sean’s mind is addled with his deepest desires, his most primal urges. He knows they can’t come to fruition, not right now, but Viggo’s been on board so far, so he says, “Want your belly full and round with baby, my sweet Omega.” He accentuates this desire by running a hand down Viggo’s firm abdomen, swiping securely over his pelvis. </p><p>“Oh,” says Viggo, face flushed even more. Sweat droplets run down his sharp cheeks, slide to his chin. “Yes, fuck, prove it. Take me, Alpha, I’m yours. Oh, Sean, fuck, wanna have your babies.”</p><p>Sean laughs. “You play Alpha so well on camera, Vig, almost got me fooled. But I can see it. I can see the need in your eyes, see that every time you look at me you want to be <em> fucked</em>. This pretty body carries armor so well, but would carry my babies even better, mm?”</p><p>“Give it to me, Sean, <em> please</em>, fuck,” Viggo rolls his hips against Sean, impaling himself so that Sean’s knot is right against his hole.</p><p>Sean’s losing control, but he keeps going. He grasps Viggo’s cock and gives the fat shaft a few quick strokes, gets Viggo tossing his head back and crying out, saying “Sean” over and over again, mixed with “<em>Dios mío </em>.” Sean decides then that he wants to be here on top of a sweaty, in heat Viggo for the rest of his days. Viggo bites his lip and looks at Sean from beneath his eyelashes, and Sean’s cock pulses a warning. </p><p>“Hng, gonna come,” grunts Sean, and against every screaming instinct and desire of his body, slows his thrusts so he can pull out and come on Viggo’s belly. He has to before it’s too late. He hopes, distantly in some corner of his mind, that Viggo comes hard enough to soothe his heat and save the shoot today. </p><p>“No,” says Viggo, reaching down to where his and Sean’s bodies meet as one. He starts to squirm, trying desperately to get caught on Sean’s knot. “In me.”</p><p>For a fleeting moment, Sean worries: sees images of Viggo heavy with child under his Aragorn armor, hears the rumors surrounding the movies of two unbonded actors mating, watches Viggo’s blossoming career explode into a motionless pile of ashes—</p><p>“Breed me,” says Viggo, and it’s not a plea, not a beg. It’s a command. </p><p>And who is Sean to say no to this perfect Omega?</p><p>He shoves his knot into Viggo’s waiting hole, gasps as it stretches to accommodate its deepest need. He presses his balls tight against Viggo’s ass, buries himself deep, and when his orgasm hits, he cries out, a strangled, guttural sound of bliss and power. </p><p>“Ah, ah, <em> fuck</em>!” yells Viggo, his eyes wide as he throws his head back at the feeling of Sean’s warm cum inside him. Sean grunts as his knot twitches inside Viggo, but gazes at him fondly, still breathing hard from his orgasm. Sean grasps Viggo’s cock, gives it a couple hard, firm, strokes, and then the Omega is coming, helpless, wanton, crying out as he rides his orgasm on Sean’s cock, painting his stomach white with release. Sean grits his teeth as Viggo’s hole tightens around his knot, sealing his seed inside and making Sean’s cock twitch in interest despite being spent. </p><p>Sean holds Viggo steady as he finishes, grasps him as he goes limp, breaths ragged and shaky. Sean’s holding him in his arms now, Viggo’s legs wrapped around his hips and his hands tight on Sean’s shoulders. He kisses him, sweet and deep, and Viggo moves his mouth lazily against his. Sean can feel the hint of a smile on Viggo’s lips, and it makes him grin. </p><p>“Wanted...for so long…” says Viggo, nuzzling into Sean’s neck. “Sean.”</p><p>“I’m sorry we didn’t talk about it before,” says Sean. “Are you sure you’re okay...with…” He trails off, frowning. “I can ask around, see if we can get you something if—”</p><p>Viggo shakes his head, hair flopping as he does. “No. We’ll figure it out. I want you. Always have. And I’d be...honored to carry your baby.” </p><p>As his knot starts to soften, Sean pulls out and lays Viggo on the couch atop his nest. He curls up next to him, running a hand over Viggo’s slick stomach, thinking. Viggo hums happily. </p><p>“Will you bond with me?” Sean asks softly, nuzzling into Viggo’s cheek. The bone is sharp against his lips. </p><p>“Yes!” replies Viggo at once, kissing him full-on, tangling his hands in Sean’s hair, surprising Sean with a post-orgasmic rush of enthusiasm that makes a laugh rise in Sean’s throat. “I want you so much, Sean.” He presses his forehead to Sean’s, and Sean holds his face in his hands. </p><p>Slowly, Sean guides his mouth to Viggo’s neck, nibbles him gently at first, then more securely. Viggo whines his approval. He takes his time with the bite, marking him, <em> claiming </em> Viggo. <em> His </em> Viggo. The mark will fade eventually, but their bond won’t. </p><p>And neither will their child, if there is to be one, Sean thinks suddenly with a rush of panic, excitement, and love all in one. </p><p>“I love you, Vig,” Sean tells him when he pulls away from the angry reddish purple mark, which is bleeding slightly beneath the skin and slippery with saliva. </p><p>“I love you,” says Viggo, nuzzling into Sean’s cheek. They stay like that for a time, listening to each other’s heartbeats, Viggo nibbling kisses into Sean’s stubble. </p><p>“How’s your heat?” Sean asks, running a hand along Viggo’s shoulder. </p><p>“Thought I was gonna have to fuck myself on a dildo for hours this morning,” Viggo says. “Only imagining this, not living it. So I guess you could say it’s wonderful.”</p><p>“No cramps, no aches?” Sean asks. “Aragorn can come out to play?”</p><p>“I think he can,” says Viggo, smiling, and Sean sees a flash of delight in those eyes that warms him all over. “My body got what it wanted. And so did I.”</p><p>“Me too,” says Sean, pulling Viggo closer to him and resting his chin on the mop of golden hair. “Me too. And so much more.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>